


Unfinished Fragments

by holopansy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Love Confessions, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Gee's vows were impersonal and generic.Her true, unfinished vows were not.These are the fragments of thoughts that she wished she had the courage to say.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	Unfinished Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Technically gender neutral but im the author and I say its lesbian f and g

"I love the way you spend hours trying to perfect the muffled chord in the chorus of that song you can't get out of your head."

"I love the way you'll lay in bed and cry to the same album you've been listening to since you were 13."

"When I catch you piecing together a monstrous vegetarian meal, getting crumbs all over the place, I can't imagine sharing a life with anyone else."

"I used to watch the videos your mom took over and over again, just for a glimpse of domesticality, and I imagined myself to your right, with a hand placed casually at the small of your back."

"When you tell me your dreams of us laying out and looking at the infinite expanse of the night sky, I pray with every whispered syllable that it remains my reality."

"There is nowhere I would rather be, when I'm stuck in meetings about my latest comic, than leaning against the open window, alternating drags of the cigarette we're sharing and the secondhand tobacco-and-nicotine-and-me taste off your lips."

"I want to improve with you, for you, because of you."

"Decades from now, I will look back and see all that I became. But I will have only become it because I was yours."

"You may never see my first sketches. You may only catch glimpses of the diluted drafts and not be aware that everything I write is inspired by the way I feel for you. It only makes the words more true."  
  
  



End file.
